I Always Behave
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: “I know it’s late, but I wanted to see you” Don explained himself. Flack/Angell. Part of the "Little Moments Like That" Series


**A/N Another piece of the "Little Moments Like That" series. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing**

* * *

**"_Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you once since I got here. Don xo"_** Don typed into and email and sent it to Jess. He drummed his fingers on his desk. Knowing it would be awhile before she replied, he decided to check in with Mac.

Jess finally returned to the station, like second nature she turned to see if Don was at his desk. She frowned slightly when she saw his chair empty. She hadn't seen him all day. She took this rare moment of downtime as an opportunity to check her email. She smiled when she saw she had a message from Don. After reading the note, she carefully dictated an answer. As she hit send, she heard his voice come across the room. She looked in the direction of the noise. His eyes searched for her, when he found her, he sent her one of his smiles. Jess waved lightly. He finished his conversation and began to walk in her direction. Jess sighed as her phone rang; she answered and was sent to an interrogation room.

"Sorry!" She mouthed to Don as she walked away. Don felt his mood deflate as she disappeared. He walked back to his desk and threw himself into his chair. He clicked into his email. A message from the email address j_ angell caught his attention.

**"_Hey! Yeah, I'm sorry. I had an early call, a shooting. I've been running around like crazy. I hope to see you soon though! Here's to hoping! 3 Jess xo"_** The email read. The words told Don he had no hope of catching his girlfriend for lunch, it sounded like she was in for a long day. He hated that his day was so slow. It wasn't that he wanted people to commit crimes; it was just that he wished he had something to do so he didn't sit around missing Jess.

Jess finished her interview with the suspect and ran back to her desk hoping to catch Don. Unfortunately he was MIA once again. She could only hope he had replied to her email.

**"_Well, I guess I did see you. At least I know you're alive. I guess our lives have been hectic the last few days. Damn it, I miss you! Sounds like you have a busy day ahead, mine is so slow. Love Don."_ **She read slowly. Her heart ached to know he was missing her, because she felt the same way. It had been a couple days since they had seen each other or really even talked. Jess sighed and typed her response. She hit send and left her desk to go find the next suspect on the list.

Don soon returned to his desk, very disappointed to still see Jess's desk empty. He didn't know if she's had time to reply to his email, but he knew it didn't hurt to check. There in his inbox was an unread message from her.

**"_Donnie, I'm so sorry! I really wanted to talk to you, but I got called to interrogation. I don't want you to think I was ditching you. I miss you too, baby! If you're day is so slow, why is it you're not at your desk? Hiding from a stack of paperwork? Love you! Jess"_** her words said on the screen. Don laughed at her joking manner. The use of the nickname Donnie warmed his insides. He really didn't like it, except when she used it and she only used it in certain circumstances. He thought of a reply, then went to meet Danny for lunch.

Jess finished up with suspect number two and headed back to her desk. She was not surprised when Don wasn't around. She checked her watched, it was lunch time, she knew he was off somewhere getting food. Jess opened her inbox. One new message from d_ flackjr sat in small type across the top of the screen. Jess clicked through.

**"_As a matter of fact, all of my paper work is done; I did that all this morning. Mac has me running old leads so I don't get bored. I knew you weren't ditching me, I do wish we could have talked though. I was going to ask you to lunch, but I know even if you could, you'd get called away. I can just tell you're having one of those days. We'll get past these busy days. I love you. D"_**

As much as Jess didn't like his statement about lunch, she knew he was right. Although the messages were sweet and it was great to hear from him, they were hard on her. She really missed him. She set her head down for a second then came up with a reply to his message.

After lunch, Mac finally quit giving Flack the run around and told him to go home. Before leaving, Don checked his email once more.

_**"Ok, I'm missing you like crazy! I really wish we could've done lunch, but you're right, with the way my phone has been ringing off the hook, I surely would've been called away. We need to get together soon. I want to spend time with my boyfriend. I better run, I need to go get another suspect, and then tend to my mountain of paperwork. I have no idea when I'll get out of here! Love you, Don! J"** _Don wanted to see her too, but their conflicting schedules were not allowing. He typed one last email, grabbed his coat and headed home.

Jess could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. All she had left to do was paperwork. She had heard Don went home, so she didn't even bother to look for him. Instead of diving head first into paperwork, she looked at her email.

**"_I hope for your sake, paperwork goes smoothly. Thank you for taking the time to email me all day. It was nice to chat, even if we did let our fingers do the talking. Does that sound kinky to you? Anyway, I'm headed home now. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow. I left you some food in your locker. I know you probably haven't eaten all day. Love you. Don"_** A fuzzy feeling overcame Jess as she read his words, his thoughtfulness made her smile. She had to stifle a laugh at his kinky comment to not get attention from what was left of the cops at the station. She turned toward her daunting stack of paperwork and got started.

It was nearly ten and Don was bored. Since he arrived home from work, he took up residence on his couch in a good pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He'd watched about as much TV as he could handle and wasn't ready to go to bed. He tossed on a sweatshirt and left his apartment.

By the time she walked through her apartment door, Jess was exhausted. She set the Styrofoam container don left in her locker on the counter. Jess headed off towards the bathroom and turned the shower on. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped under the warm water. As the water ran over her, washing away the grime of the city, her mind wandered back to the email conversation with Don. One line stood out in her mind _"Damn it, I miss you!" _She could see him saying it. She could picture the honest expression in his blue eyes. Jess filed that image away and set her attention back to her shower. She washed the soap off her body and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Jess finished drying off and tossed on a pair of cotton shorts and one of her brothers' long sleeve t-shirts. She returned to the kitchen and opened the take out container. She set the cheeseburger and fries on a paper plate and heated them up in the microwave. As the food cooked, someone knocked on the door. Jess checked the time; it was a little late for visitors. She cautiously approached the door and peered through the peep hole. Without another thought, she flung the door open.

"Don!" She gasped flying at him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She slowly pulled away and looked up at him.

"I know it's late, but I wanted to see you" Don explained himself. Jess let him in the apartment and shut the door behind him. Don gently trapped her between the door and the rest of the room. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. He tucked a hand into her wet, tangled hair. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She gladly obliged. Jess grabbed a fit full of his sweatshirt and pulled him closer until their hips collided. Don forced her to take a step back until her back met the wood of the door. Jess led her head fall back against the door as she tried to catch her breath. Don took in the image before him. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were closed tightly, her lips were partially opened and her chest was heaving. He felt his blood rush to his lower half and had to restrain himself from jumping her bones. He slowly stepped away from Jess.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in days" Don spoke finally.

"What do you mean? We emailed all day?" Jess countered.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to hear your voice or see you. I needed to talk to the real you" Don responded. Jess smiled as she sauntered into the kitchen to get her food.

"Oh, thanks for the food, who'd you go to lunch with?" Jess commented.

"Danny, and it's no problem. Have you eaten today?" Don wondered.

"Not yet" Jess answered, holding up her plate so he could see she was getting there. "Go find something on TV, I'll be there in a sec" Jess prompted Don. He nodded, pulled off his sweatshirt and turned toward the couch. Jess settled down next to him. She quickly finished the cheeseburger and she and Don picked at the fries.

Jess curled up in a blanket, setting her head in Don's lap. He gently toyed with her hair.

"What time did you end up getting home?" he inquired during a commercial break.

"About nine" Jess recalled.

"Wow, you had a long day" Don retorted, knowing her call went out around six that morning.

"It sucked" Jess murmured.

"I'm sorry, baby" Don sympathized.

"Thank you for coming over" Jess said sincerely. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too. I just needed to see you" He added honestly. Don could tell it wouldn't be long before she'd be asleep. He checked the time. It was getting late and he knew he should go so she could get some sleep. "Jess, honey, I think I'm going to take off here soon" He mentioned. Jess pulled herself into a sitting position.

"No" she whined.

"I know, baby, but it's getting late and you need to sleep. You're exhausted" Don crooned.

"Stay, please" Jess begged. Don cocked an eyebrow. "Spend the night" She offered.

"Are you sure?" He checked.

"Just to sleep" She specified.

"I know" He assured her.

"We're both off tomorrow, right?" Jess asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Don answered.

"So will you stay?"Jess wondered hopefully.

"Absolutely" He promised. Jess sent him a warm smile.

She stood from the couch and pulled him too his feet. He followed her down the hall. As Jess went to the bathroom, Don stood awkwardly in the doorway. Jess returned to the room not longer in the baggy long sleeved shirt, but in a small tank top. Don's eyes traced the outline of the shirt. His heart rate quickened as he noticed how perfectly it hugged her curves. He couldn't help but turn his attention to her bare midriff.

"You've been in my room before, don't look so uncomfortable" Jess called his attention to her face.

"Jess" He groaned. She sent him a wild look and walked towards him. She leaned up and met his lips. His hands went to the exposed skin between the waistband of her shorts and the hem of her shirt.

"Now Don, are you going to behave yourself or am I going to have to make you sleep on the couch?" Jess asked playfully, breaking away from him. He smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes at her.

"I always behave" He said innocently.

* * *

_Been thinking maybe I should hold you now that would feel real good,a real female instead of e-mail. That sounds alright to me" Paul Brandt "Virtual Life"_


End file.
